END less Love
by jmwilshaw1205
Summary: Sequel to my first fanfic, Fight for my True Love. 6 months have passed since Natsu and Lucy returned to Fairy Tail. However, a new threat is rising, in the form of Tartaros. They reveal the strongest demon ever, E.N.D. and it is someone no-one had expected. Will Fairy Tail survive this ordeal? Will Natsu and Lucy's love endure this?
1. Chapter 1 - 6 months on

Chapter 1: 6 months on

The sun was starting to rise in the sky of Magnolia, shining the town. Those who were partying till the dawn took this as the sign to go home, disappearing into the shadows.

In the center of Magnolia, near Magnolia Square, the sun's shine was peeking through the curtains of a flat. Underneath the window, a mage was sleeping. From the outside, he looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. But in reality, he was in pain, and was having a nightmare. Many of his past friends and foes were taunting him in the nightmare.

" _You will soon be joining us"_

 _"_ _No! I will never! I will never become what you all have become!"_

 _"_ _Oh really?" sniggered the friends and foes in the nightmare. "How can you say that when you already have?"_

 _He looked down at his arms. They were cracking, and started to turn into dust._

 _"_ _no! No! NOOOOOOO!"_

 _He screamed as the cracks spread throughout his body, finally reaching his face. The cracks split his face apart._

 _"_ _ARRRRRRRRRRRG-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He woke up screaming. He looked around the room, and tried to calm down. A few minutes later, he was able to calm his breathing. He pushed his hair out of his face so he could see the room clearly.

The mage in question was Natsu Dragneel.

"For god's sake…. I really need to stop having those nightmares", he mumbled to himself. As he said that, he looked down at his right arm. It was covered in white bandages, as though he was trying to cover something. He sighed, and got out of bed.

He took his clothes off and headed into the shower. There were battle scars everywhere on his body, except on his back. He never backed away from a fight, nor ran from it.

After a few minutes, he got out and dried himself, changing into his normal clothes.

Looking at the front, he walked out of the door, walking towards the guild building of Fairy Tail.

 **\- 10 minutes later -**

Natsu was walking nearer to the guild building, lost in his thoughts. His nightmares were getting worse, and he was feeling physical pain. He was getting worried about it.

 _Can it be… no, I don't want to believe it. But the signs are all there… I guess I can't keep lying to myself anymore. I'm…_

"Oi!"

A shout from behind broke Natsu's thoughts. He looked behind, and saw a blonde haired celestial mage running towards him.

"I said hi and you ignored me!"

"Sorry Lucy. Was lost in my thoughts. Morning"

"Morning. How are you?"

"Meh. You?" Natsu said while kissing Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blushed.

"Still not used to it, are you?" Natsu smirked with his traditional smile.

"Stop teasing me like that!" said Lucy, her face turning red. "You know well why!"

"I know I know, sorry" Natsu smirked.

"You're turning more into Vincent, you know that right?" Lucy smirked back. Natsu pouted hearing that.

"I'm not turning into that emo guy!"

"Thanks" murmured someone behind them. They looked back; Vincent was walking up to them, with Mirajane following suit.

"Oh boy" Natsu sweat dropped. Ever since Natsu came back, the Dark Dragon Slayer, had trained him, beating the Fire Dragon Slayer to a pup at times.

"Seems like I need to _train_ you a little bit harder today" said Vincent, cracking his knuckles and smiling devilishly. Natsu looked at him scared.

 _I'm dead meat_.

"Now now Vince, don't beat him too much", said Mirajane. Lucy felt a shiver down her spine. In the six months, Mirajane was becoming more of her former self. Although her appearance hasn't changed, her personality was more turning like her old fighting self.

 _They really are the devil couple_ , Lucy thought.

Suddenly, they heard a massive explosion. The four mages looked ahead; it came from the Guild.

"We better get there quick"

"They're starting a brawl without me?! Come on!" screamed Natsu. Before they knew, Natsu ran towards the guild.

"Uh oh" said Vincent.

"I think Laxus is going to need to think about damages expenses now" said Mirajane. Lucy laughed at that statement. As he said that, they heard a second explosion in the direction where the guild was.

They started running towards the guild.

 **\- At the guild building -**

Fairy Tail was busy as ever. But all the mages were staying away from the guild at that moment, as Gray and Gajeel started an all out brawl. Gajeel was supposed to be training Gray to bring him into shape; Gray preferred to just beat Gajeel to show who was stronger. They exchanged blow after blow, their attacks causing sonic booms that were blowing the nearby mages away, inflicting damage to the building. Lucy, Mirajane and Vincent walked through the guild-building door.

"Oh no"

"You two! STOP!"

Vincent's shout caused the two to stop fighting. They both looked towards Vincent and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Stop fighting! You're destroying the guild!"

"Hey, I didn't start this!" shouted Gajeel. "This ice idiot tried to attack me from behind!"

"I did not!" Gray shouted back. "I don't need to attack you from behind to beat your ass!"

"Why you!"

"Bring it you iron idiot!"

"That's it! I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"You two, STOP!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Suddenly, an attack threw Gray off the ground. Natsu had joined the brawl.

"Bring it you assholes! I'm all fired up!"

"NATSU!" shouted Vincent, but he knew it wouldn't do anything. The three started a big brawl, where Elfman, Freed, Bigslow, Wendy, Jellal and Jean joined in.

"Oh… dear" said Vincent. Mirajane came up to him.

"You're not going to stop it?"

"You want me to die? I rather live a few more years", said Vincent sweat dropping. Mirajane laughed at that statement. Lucy sighed.

"He's never going to change, is he?"

"Nope" said Vincent. "But that's the flame breath you fell in love with"

Lucy's face went bright red. She looked down on the floor, embarrassed. But she looked up at Vincent.

"Yep, that's the idiot I fell in love with. My Natsu" Lucy looked upon the brawl, seeing her boyfriend beating Gray. Vincent smiled.

"What the-"

They heard a voice behind them. Laxus was walking into the guild.

"I guess you'll need to start thinking of expenses to fix this, guild master?" said Vincent with a sarcastic tone. Laxus facepalmed.

"I can understand now why Gramps wanted to retire"

Everyone laughed. At that moment, Lucy felt, everything was content.

"EVERYONE! BIG NEWS!" someone shouted as he ran into the guild.

It was Jet.

"What's wrong?" asked Laxus. The brawl stopped as well, waiting to hear from Jet.

"The… the Magic Council…. ERA'... ERA's destroyed!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Tartaros

Chapter 2: Tartaros

 **\- A few minutes before –**

The Magic Council, ERA, was in deep conversation about the incidents from the last six months.

"Since six months ago, various dark guilds have ceased to exist"

"Is it Devil's Eye again? Have they returned?" asked one councilor.

"No, it cannot be" said Master Org. "Most of the core members are dead, and its master has left Fiore. Why would he try to cause more trouble now?"

"No, there's still one other member from that guild left in Fiore", said councilor Reiji. "Vincent Pendragon of Fairy Tail"

"Don't you mean Vincent Roses?" asked Org.

"It does not matter. The fact that he is Arthur Pendragon's foster child is already a warrant for arrest" said another councilor. The others agreed.

"That is unfair. He helped us in destroying that guild. He even saw his friends die in front of him! What more do you want from him!?" shouted Org.

"Org!" should the chairman, Gran Doma. "Control yourself!"

Org kept quiet. Gran Doma continued, "However, Org has a point. Vincent is a wizard saint, and he did help us in bringing down many threats. He is not suspicious"

The other councilors grumbled, but agreed to the chairman.

"We have to presume that one dark guild is now active"

"Tartaros?"

"Who else is there?" said Gran Doma. "Orasion Seis are under our arrest, and Grimore Heart have ceased to exist after the death of their Master, Hades. It is them"

"The dark guild that no-one knows about", muttered Reiji.

"What is their aim?" asked Org.

"We do not know. And all our scouts have never returned trying to catch them. But fear not; we will defeat them. We are the magic council!"

The council nodded.

"What a noble cause" sniggered a voice.

"What the… who was that?!" screamed Reiji.

"I'm right here" said a being, half hyena, half human. "And good bye" he said with a smirk.

The room filled with bright light. The councilors had their eyes wide open.

"OH SHI-"

BOOM.

The next thing you know, the council building exploded into millions of pieces.

The town below the mountain of ERA were startled.

"What… what is going on?!" shouted one citizen.

"Hell is about to break loose" said a voice behind the citizen.

As soon as the citizen looked back, he fell onto the floor, his life energy leaving him.

"Who…who are you…."said the citizen with his last words.

"We are Tartaros. We- ah there's no point", said the voice. "You're already dead" while speaking, Tempester looked around. There was countless bodies lying around him.

"You speak a lot, Tempester. Not like the one before you"

"Before me? I've always been talkative. What you talking about, Silver?"

"Well…"

"Remember" said a woman who walked up to them. "Tempester doesn't remember who he was when he gets resurrected. His personality changes all the time"

"Fair enough" the man called Silver sighed. "Where are the others, Kyoka?"

"They're on their way. Where's the Hell's core?"

"Here" said a voice behind them. They looked back, and kneeled down.

"Lord Mard Geer"

"Rise. There is no need. Mard Geer is not the master here", said the being.

"Let's set it then, shall we?" and with that, the Tartaros members carried Hell's core onto the area were the ERA building once was. Once it was set on the ground, Hell's core started to grow.

"To put Hell's core where the magic council used to stand…. You've got some sense of humor, Mard Geer"

"Mard Geer does what Mard Geer does best" the demon smirked. "Besides, seeing the world end here would be something, would it not?" Silver smirked evilly with that comment.

"Lord Mard Geer, shall we start the plan?" asked Kyoka.

"Yes", answered Mard Geer. "Silver, you stay here and guard Hell's core. We need the beings in there recovered completely to start our plans. Kyoka, Tempester, join Jackal and wipe out both light and dark guilds. The end is near for the land of Ishgar" Mard Geer announced.

The demons of Tartaros roared, and went off to start the grand plan. Mard Geer started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Silver.

"Mard Geer has some things to do" he smirked while holding a book. Silver's eyes widened a bit, then returned to normal. "It is time"

"I see", said Silver. "Good luck then"

Mard Geer disappeared into air. Silver sighed, and looked upon Hell's core.

"The end of the time of Magic" Silver murmured. "Let's hope some of them survive this" he looked into the portals of Hell's core. "Isn't that right, _Hades_ and _Zero_?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Mard Geer

Chapter 3: Mard Geer

 **Back at the Fairy Tail Guild**

As soon as Jet shouted the news, Laxus ordered everyone to be in the Guild Hall and closed the Guild doors.

"We need to be on high alert", said Laxus. "Everyone, be careful"

"What do you mean? We don't know who did it!" shouted Natsu.

"Yes, we do", said Jellal, stepping out to talk to everyone. "It's the last dark guild in the Baram Alliance"

"You mean…"

"Tartaros" said Vincent. "They've finally made their move"

Everyone was silent. They knew Tartaros was the last piece of the Baram Alliance, but they knew nothing about them. The whole dark guild was a mystery.

Lucy moved towards Natsu, wanting comfort. Natsu grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, hugging her. "It will be ok, Lucy" said Natsu, reassuring Lucy. Lucy nodded while being in embrace.

Natsu looked around; all the couples in Fairy Tail were comforting each other. Jellal was hugging Erza, Juvia was in Gray's arms, and Gajeel was hugging Levy tight, not letting her go. Even Vincent was holding Mirajane tight; but Natsu realised Vincent was shaking.

 _Is he… scared?_ Natsu thought.

"What are we going to do?" Vincent asked Laxus, still holding Mirajane in his arms. "Are we going to make a move?"

"Not yet" said Laxus. "We don't know what they want or what they are going to do"

"Awww, how very nice of you" A voice echoed throughout the Guild Hall.

Everyone looked around. Gray shouted, "Who's there?!"

"Everybody, fighting positions!" shouted Laxus.

From the corner, a person stepped out of the shadows, holding an old book.

"It… it can't be…" Vincent said with a shocking voice. Mirajane looked at Vincnet with a scared face; she hasn't heard that tone since the war against Devil's Eye.

"Well, hello there, Vincent" said the person. "Pleasure to bump into you again"

"Mard Geer"

Vincent gathered darkness into his fist, and attacked.

"Dark Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Mard Geer put out his hand, and a massive explosion occurred. When the dust subdued, Mard Geer was holding Vincent's fist.

"That's it? That cannot defeat Mard Geer"

"What are you here for? Get out of Fairy Tail!"

"Tut tut, what kind of attitude is that, towards the Underworld King?"

Mard Geer headbutted Vincent, and threw him onto the floor. Vincent coughed up blood.

"Vincent!" shouted Natsu. Natsu jumped and made his signature move.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Mard Geer looked up at the fire. His eyes started to widen.

 _This fire… no… could he be…_

Natsu's fire engulfed Mard Geer and caused a massive explosion. Natsu looked upon where Mard Geer was standing, not losing his battle position; he knew that would not have defeated that person so easily.

"That was… unexpected", said Mard Geer, straightening his collar. He was still holding onto the book.

"Damn it, no damage at all!?", said Natsu.

"Be careful, Natsu" said Vincent, standing up and jumping close to Natsu. He wiped the blood off his face and spoke, "He's Mard Geer; he's second in command of Tartaros"

"Brillinat observation, Vincent. Even Mard Geer is impressed with that", said Mard Geer sarcastically.

"Thunder Dragon's Lightening Bolt!"

"Ice Make: Diamond Dust Rain!"

Suddenly, Mard Geer was hit with a combination of ice and thunder.

"That is enough", said Laxus, stepping in. "I'm not going to let you trash my guild like that"

"You're picking on the wrong guild here", said Gray, glaring at Mard Geer.

Mard Geer's eyes widened again. Then he started to laugh, sending shiver down the Fairy Tail mages' spines.

"Today is just full of surprises, isn't it?" Mard Geer said while looking at Natsu.

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean?!" Natsu shouted back.

"Wait… you have forgotten? You have forgotten who you really are?"

"What?!"

Vincent looked at Mard Geer with wide eyes. He looked at Natsu, and then looked back at Mard Geer.

"No…. it can't be…." Vincent said with a shocked voice. Mard Geer laughed at Vincent's antiques.

"Well then… Mard Geer will make you remember…. Lord _E.N.D._ " and with that statement, he opened the book of E.N.D.


	4. Chapter 4 - END Returns

Chapter 4: E.N.D. Returns

The book of E.N.D. started to shine. The Fairy Tail mages had to cover their eyes.

"Lord… E.N.D.?" Natsu looked at Mard Geer. "What are you talking about?! I am Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

"Not anymore" Mard Geer said with an evil grin.

"NO!" Vincent screamed.

"Black Dragon Mode!"

With that shout, Vincent changed into his Black Dragon Mode and attack the book of E.N.D.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Black Flame Blade!"

Vincent's attack hit the book of E.N.D. with full force. It caused a massive explosion, but it did not stop the book from shining.

"Damn it!"

"Vincent what are you-"

"Lucy, get Natsu out of here! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"It is too late!" shouted Mard Geer. "Lord E.N.D. is back!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Lucy looked back at Natsu; he started to scream in pain, his fire turning from red to black.

"NATSU!"

Lucy tried to get near Natsu, but her skin was getting burnt; the air was too hot for her to get near him.

"NATSU! NATSU!"

"Lucy, NO!" Gray jumped in to drag her away from Natsu.

"Natsu! NATSU!" Lucy kept on screaming.

Natsu was on the floor, his body badly burned. The book of E.N.D. floated towards him.

"Wha… what is…", Natsu said weakly.

"This is your true self, Lord E.N.D." Mard Geer said.

The book of E.N.D. became transparent, and went inside Natsu. Natsu instantly felt pain; he started to scream again.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed with tears running down her face. She glared at Mard Geer.

"You!" Lucy gathered all her magic together, making Mard Geer raise his eyebrow.

 _This aura… She has a lot of magic power in her…_

"Star Dress: Leo Form!"

With that shout, Lucy changed into an elegant dress, matching Loke's suit. She gathered her magic into her right hand and attacked Mard Geer.

"Regulus Impact!"

The fist hit Mard Geer's face. Mard Geer smirked at how little damage she did; however, his face started to crack. Mard Geer looked shocked for the first time. Lucy went in the attack, and punched Mard Geer to the wall.

Mard Geer crashed into the wall, holding his face where it started to crack. Mard Geer looked at Lucy with hate in his eyes.

"Bitch" With a second, Mard Geer was in front of Lucy, intending to kill.

BOOM.

With a loud sound, Mard Geer went in to attack Lucy. But by the last moment, Vincent in his Black Dragon Form, and Gajeel in his armored scale form stopped him.

"No more, Mard Geer" said Vincent.

"You will not hurt more from our guild!" Gajeel continued.

Mard Geer looked at both, and backed away.

"Suit yourself, fairies", Mard Geer said with a bitter tone. "Mard Geer has finished what Mard Geer had intended to do in the first place"

"What? What are you-"

"Natsu!"

Vincent and Gajeel looked back. Lucy was running towards Natsu; he was on his knees, seeming to stand up. Natsu looked up at Lucy, where she stopped running towards him.

His eyes were black, like the night.

"Na…. Natsu?"

Natsu "looked" at Lucy for a second. He then smirked; his eye pupils went red. He started to laugh.

 _ **"Hahahahahahahahaha! Finally, I'm finally out!"**_

"Natsu!?" Lucy was shocked; his voice has changed as well.

 _ **"** **Natsu? Oh that weakling?"**_ smirked "Natsu". _**"He is gone now; I am E.N.D.!"**_

With that shout, black flames started to roll around "Natsu". Many of the Fairy Tail mages were blown away by the wind that was being caused; Lucy was flown onto the floor.

As the flames disappeared, "Natsu"'s appearance changed considerably. Black scales formed on his arms and legs; two Devil-like horns came out from his head. His teeth formed fangs. And lastly, Devil-like tattoos formed on his face.

"Lord E.N.D.!" shouted Mard Geer.

E.N.D. looked at Mard Geer. _**"It's Master E.N.D. Nice work, Mard Geer. Although I would have wanted to get out sooner"**_

"Mard Geer… Mard Geer is sorry, Lord E.N.D. I mean, Master E.N.D." Mard Geer sweated. "We should return to our base. We have moved it and it is on a place where you can see the destruction of the world"

 _ **"** **Well well, that sound's like my kind of thing! Then we shall go"**_

"Natsu, don't! Please!" said Lucy, crying her eyes out. "Natsu" looked down at her. He grabbed her face and pulled it towards his.

 _ **"** **I am not "Natsu". I am E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel!"**_ E.N.D. laughed.

Everyone in Fairy Tail who was blasted back by the wind was shocked. Everyone was looking at Natsu, and how he changed. E.N.D. looked down at Lucy, smirking at her.

 _ **"**_ ** _Good bye, Celestial Mage. And Fairy Tail"_ ** He glared at everyone in the guild hall. _**"Your end is near"**_

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

E.N.D. looked back at her. He was about to say something. But before he could, he was stopped by Mard Geer.

"Let us go, Lord E.N.D."

Both Mard Geer and E.N.D. walked into darkness, disappearing from sight. This was the day Natsu disappeared from Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth of the Balam Alliance

Chapter 5: Rebirth of the Balam Alliance

 **At the former site of ERA, now base of Tartaros**

The Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros were waiting for Mard Geer to return. Inside the layer where the building of ERA used to stand, Hell's Core was in full throttle; all its spaces were taken and were healing the beings that were inside.

"You think we'll be ready by the time Mard Geer returns?" asked Franmalth.

"Who cares?" said Silver. "He doesn't have the authority to boss us around anymore"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyoka. "He's in command right now"

"Unitl _he_ returns" smirked Silver. The rest of the Nine Demon Gates looked at him.

"Do you mean-" Kyoka's sentence was cut short when a black gate appeared in front of them.

From the gate, Mard Geer stepped out.

"So…. Mission was a success?" asked Silver.

Mard Geer kneeled down.

"Tartaros. Our master, E.N.D., has returned"

 **"** **Don't be so formal, Mard Geer"** E.N.D. muttered when he came out of the gate. **"I don't like formalities"**

All the Tartaros demons, including the Nine Demon Gates, kneeled down in front of their master.

"Master E.N.D., you have returned!"

Taratros roared for the returned of their master.

 **"** **Thank you"** said E.N.D. Looking towards the horizon, E.N.D muttered, **"Such a nice view. Shame we're going to destroy it and make it our own"**

"Master E.N.D., please follow Mard Geer. We have many things to discuss" Mard Geer said to E.N.D. He obliged.

 **"** **Yes. Let's see what we have in stock in how to destroy the world"** E.N.D. smirked. 

**Inside Tartaros's Layer, at Hell's Core**

 **"** **Well well, I am genuinely surprised by this",** said E.N.D.

Inside Hell's core, there were countless numbers of demons being formed. Some of them were familiar to E.N.D; he fought against them when he was Natsu Dragneel.

 **"** **You brought these two back?"**

"Yes, Master E.N.D" Mard Geer explained. "They were very powerful, even in human form. Mard Geer felt that they will help our cause if we change them into demons"

 **"** **Well,** ** _he_** **was almost a demon anyway"** , mumbled E.N.D. Mard Geer stared at the guild master with a questionable look.

"Master E.N.D, may Mard Geer ask, why do you speak like that? You never used to speak like that before"

 **"Silence, Underworld King"** said E.N.D. coldly. Mard Geer kneeled down to show his apology.

 **"** **I do not know why I am speaking like this. It seems that "Natsu Dragneel" is still lingering inside me. But it does not matter; the more time passes, the more I will become** ** _"myself"_** **"** smirked E.N.D.

He looked at the two flasks in front of him. The beings inside were fully healed.

 **"** **Well then, come out, Hades, God of the Underworld, and Zero, the Destroyer. Your time is now",** E.N.D. ordered.

The two flasks exploded. Mard Geer jumped back from getting hurt.

 **"** **Calm down, Mard Geer, they won't bite"** E.N.D. said sarcastically to his second in command. **"Well, not too much"** he added with a snigger.

From the two flasks, two demons came out. One was Hades, The God of the Underworld, formally Master Hades of the dark guild Grimoire Heart and Master Precht, the second Master of Fairy Tail. The other was Zero, former Master of the dark guild Oracion Seis.

"So you're master E.N.D", said Hades, opening both his eyes and looking at the master of Tartaros. "I didn't realize it was one of Makarov's brats"

E.N.D. smirked at Hades' comment. Hades raised his right eyebrow.

 _It seems that brat who defeated me nine years ago is no longer in there…._

Zero moved in fast to punch E.N.D in the face. E.N.D. grabbed Zero's knuckle, and threw him to the wall, making him crash into it.

 **"** **Calm down, Zero. You'll have your fight soon enough"** said E.N.D. Zero growled, but backed down. **"Good mage"** E.N.D smirked.

"So what is your plan then, E.N.D?" asked Hades. "Since you brought me back to life and got Zero under control, one would assume that you have some sort of plan?"

 **"** **Yes, Hades"** said E.N.D. **"My plan is to destroy the world, bring Zeref out in the open, and kill him. With him dead, the "One Magic" will show itself, and the true "Ultimate Magic World" will be created. Except that it will only be us Demons that can exist"** he ended with a smirk.

Hades looked at E.N.D with a shocked expression.

 **"** **Shocked, I see? Well, your plan nine years ago was a good one; it's a shame you didn't have the means to destroy Zeref, instead of trying to "reawaken" him. You were naïve to not know that you didn't see of Zeref being "awake" this whole time"**

Hades glared at E.N.D for that comment, but let it slide.

"But why would Zeref's death cause the "One Magic" to come out?"

 **"** **Because he** ** _is_** **the "One Magic""** said E.N.D. **"He has it in his body. The Curse of Ankhseram is stopping him from realizing it, but it will be revealed soon. Besides, he created us Etherious so we can kill him and end his suffering"**

"Well…" Hades was thinking deeply, stroking his long beard. The information he obtained now was priceless. He smirked evilly.

"I am in"

 **"** **Thank you"** said E.N.D. **"I don't have to ask Zero, he probably doesn't understand anyway"**

Zero growled, but remained silent.

"How are you going to destroy the world then?" Hades asked.

 **"** **With an army of Demons. And…."** E.N.D. smiled widely. **"Face"**

Hades looked at the master of Tartaros. "Face, I can understand. But where is your army?"

 **"** **You're looking at it"** with a wave of his arm, he looked at Hell's Core, seeing the demons being created. Hades looked around; he saw familiar faces in the flasks.

"You're bringing them back?"

 **"** **Yes"** said E.N.D. **"Although my guild couldn't bring everyone back, we're creating copies of those who are not here. You will get your Seven Kin of Purgatory again"** Hades smirked at that comment.

E.N.D. raised both his arms, and proclaimed:

 **"** **This is the rebirth of the Balam Alliance"** he smirked widely. **"Nothing will stop us now"**


	6. Chapter 6 - An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

None of the Fairy Tail mages said anything. The fact that Natsu was Tartaros's Master was shocking to them, but the fact that he was reawakened was devastating. In the middle of the Hall, Lucy was interrogating Vincent.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?!"

"I didn't know Natsu was E.N.D, I didn't realize it until Mard Geer showed up here"

"But you could have warned us! You could have let us know!" Lucy screamed while holding Vincent's collar.

"And how was I supposed to tell you, that the guy you love is a Demon!?" Vincent shouted back.

Lucy looked at him with an angry face. Tears were flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him", said Vincent, tears forming in his eyes as well. "I tried my best"

Lucy let him go, and kneeled on the floor. She was crying loudly. Mirajane went down to comfort her.

"How did you know Natsu was a Demon?" asked Gray.

"I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer. I can pick up any dark magic anomalies around me. When I first saw Natsu in Devil's Eye's dungeon, I felt the aura coming from him, but I thought it was the layer's aura. I didn't know it actually coming from Natsu"

"But then…. What about that guy, Mard Geer? And about Tartaros?"

"I asked Vincent to investigate about Tartaros after the Grand Magic Games" said Jellal, coming into the conversation. "We knew they were going to make a move soon, but the war with Devil's Eye kicked off. We had to focus on Pendragon and his motives"

"Sadly I couldn't get any information out of Mard Geer. He was too tough and too strong for me" Vincent said while looking down, his lips trembling. "I failed this guild"

"No, you haven't" said Laxus. "You did your best to protect Natsu and this guild. You have nothing to be ashamed of"

Vincent looked at Laxus with teary eyes. A few tears fell down from his face.

"Thank you"

Laxus only shrugged.

Everyone focused on Lucy, still crying on the floor. Mirajane was embracing her still.

"What do we do now?" asked Laxus.

"Honestly, I have no idea" said Vincent. "I don't know where Tartaros are based, or what their motives are"

"I do"

Suddenly, a female voice echoed through the Guild Hall. Everyone looked around to find where the voice came from. Lucy, while still tears flowing down her face, looked up with Mirajane.

From the Guild Hall front gate, a girl walked into the Guild. She was short, had fairy like ears, long blond hair and had blue eyes. She looked like a fairy to many of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Who are you?" asked Vincent.

"First!" shouted Laxus. Vincent looked at the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

"First? You mean…"

"I am Mavis Vermillion, the First Master of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you, Vincent Roses"

"The master who formed Fairy Tail" Vincent said with awe. "How are you still alive? If not, you're…"

"I'm a ghost, yes"

"I asked the First to come here", said another voice. A small old man walked into the guild. Many of the guild members shouted his name.

"Master!"

"Makarov-san!"

"Gramps!"

Ever since he retired, Makarov stayed away from the guild, saying to Laxus it is the new generation's time to shine, and the old guard to back away. He was staying at Polyusica's the past six months; although the human hater hated people being in her house, she let Makarov stay, which caused a few eyebrows to be raised in the guild.

"What are you…"

"I felt a huge aura of magic from the Guild. And judging how all you are, something terrible has happened. What happened here?"

Slowly, Laxus filled Mavis and Makarov on what happened. As Laxus finished explaining, Makarov looked down on the floor shocked. Marvis had a sorrow face on her.

"I can't believe… Natsu was…"

"I'm sorry Gramps" Laxus said, his knuckles balled into a fist. "I couldn't protect the guild. I couldn't protect Natsu"

"It is not your fault, Seventh", said Mavis. "You and everyone in the guild did their best. Do not look down. We have to get our member back"

With a hint of tears in his eyes, Laxus nodded.

"We need to find out where they are" said Makarov. "Do we have any leads?"

"No" said Vincent. "We don't know where they are based or what they are aiming for"

"They're aiming for the destruction of the world", said Mavis. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked upon the First Master.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I found that out"

Another voice echoed through the Guild Hall. As the Fairy Tail mages looked upon the front gate, a man walked in. Vincent's eyes widened, looking at the man.

"Pendragon"


	7. Chapter 7 - Pendragon's Reveal

Chapter 7: Pendragon's Reveal

The ex-Master of Devil's Eye, and one time enemy of Fairy Tail, was standing inside the Guild Hall. Everyone, except for Vincent, went into his or her battle stance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Erza, changing her armour into Heavenly Body armour and pointing all the swords at him. "Get out of the guild!"

"Everyone, calm down" said Mavis. "He's here to-"

"We cannot trust him, First" said Laxus, lightening forming around him. "He caused so much pain and hurt to our guild. He should not be in this building"

The other mages nodded in agreement. Gray formed ice around him. Juvia had her water attacks ready. Gajeel got is armoured skin form out, ready to attack.

Mavis looked at Pendragon. He merely shrugged, "Somehow I knew I was going to get this kind of reception from them"

"Shut up!" shouted Lucy. She was in her Starless: Leo Form. She gathered magic into her fist. "You have NO idea how much pain you have caused to us!"

Pendragon looked at Lucy with an emotionless face. "And?"

That statement infuriated Lucy. "THAT'S IT! I will beat your-"

"Guys, STOP!"

Everyone looked at Vincent. He was standing between the Fairy Tail mages and Pendragon. "Don't attack him"

"Why!? He was the one who—"

"I know, Lucy. I have not forgiven him for everything that he has done" said Vincent. He looked back at his foster father, "But he must have a reason to be here. And not to mention, Makarov-san and the First are with him as well. Listen to him first, then judge him"

"But—"

"Ok" said Laxus, lowering his guard. Everyone looked upon the Fairy Tail Master.

"Pendragon's innocent until proven guilty at this moment. Please speak", said Laxus, although he didn't stop glaring at the former Devil's Eye master. Pendragon looked impressed.

"He's got wisdom and guts. You chose a worthy successor, Mr Makarov" Makarov looked proud towards his grandson.

Everyone lowered their guard down, except for Lucy. She was still gathering her magic. "I don't care! I will beat his—"

"LUCY!" shouted Vincent. "Back down, or I will have to stop you"

The two glared at each other. Slowly, Lucy backed down. "Fine. But I'm warning you, if he does anything suspicious, I will go full throttle on him"

"You have my blessing in that" said Vincent. "But you will have to beat me to it first", looking at Pendragon, Vincent continued. "I'll have first blood if he does anything that will hurt this guild or anyone that is important to me"

Pendragon kept a poker face, but his eyes couldn't betray his emotions. He looked a bit hurt.

"Fine by me" he said. "No love lost between us then?"

"You have no idea", said Vincent with a cold tone. Laxus and Mirajane looked at Vincent; although the Dark Dragon slayer kept his glare on, his eyes showed a different emotion; sadness.

"Well, now that's over, can we continue please?" asked Mavis. All the Fairy Tail mages nodded. "Arthur, if you may"

"Thank you. At least someone in this place has manners" said Pendragon with a sarcastic tone. "I got this information when I was in the land of Alakitasia. The Alvarez Empire there were worried about what Tartaros were doing, and were sending scouts everywhere to gather all the intel they could get. Luckily I managed to bump into one of them, who had the information I needed"

"What did you do to that scout?" Vincent asked.

"He's alive" Pendragon said. "Though, I must admit, he wouldn't wish to bump into me again" he said with a smirk, which made Vincent glare at his foster father.

"And what is this information?" asked Laxus, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Tartaros are planning to use a weapon called Face and then invade all lands using their Demon army"


	8. Chapter 8 - Face and Fairy Heart

Chapter 8: Face and Fairy Heart

Silence fell upon the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. They knew Tartaros was planning something, but they didn't realise it was this severe.

"So… Natsu's going to destroy the world? Does that mean we have to..." said Nabu.

WHACK.

Within an instant, Lucy went in to punch Nabu in the face. He flew across the Guild Hall, and crashed into the opposite wall.

"Natsu will NOT destroy the world! Don't you DARE say things like that! He is our family!" she screamed at Nabu, her eyes full of fury.

Everyone looked at Lucy. She never showed this side of her fury before.

 _Seems like Natsu's personality rubbed off on her_ , Vincent thought.

"So… sorry" said Nabu, crying in the corner. Vincent sighed sarcastically; he never knew why Nabu was still in the guild.

"Anyway" said Laxus, trying to get the conversation back to the main topic, "what is Face?"

"Fa…Face?!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the middle of the Guild Hall. The Fairy Tail mages looked, and saw two figures showing up out of thin air. One was a person familiar to Fairy Tail.

"Mest!"

"Doranbolt?"

"Its… Mest" Mest Grader answered.

"Mest, are you ok?!" Makarov said while rushing towards Mest.

"Wait, Gramps, how do you know Mest?" asked Laxus. "Is he..."

"He's one of our own. I've asked him to keep a tab on the Magic Council"

That revelation shocked those who were near Makarov and Mest.

"But anyway... you survived the attack at ERA?!" said Makarov.

"Yes… though barely. I couldn't leave him behind"

On Mest's shoulders, there was an old man who had sustained heavy injuries. It was—

"Master Org!"

Vincent rushed to Mest's position. Org managed to open one of his eyes.

"Vi… Vincent…"

"Master Org, are you all right?!"

"Fa… Face… you have to stop Face…."

"What is Face?" asked Laxus, standing in front of the two.

"It's… a magic pulse bomb. It wipes out all magic in the land"

Laxus, Vincent and the others stared at Org. They had shocking looks on their faces.

"Why did the Magic Council have that kind of weapon at their disposal!?" Laxus shouted.

"We… we thought if another nation invaded us, we would evacuate everyone and use Face to wipe out the enemy mage armies. We didn't think… it would be used… against… us", Org said with a sad expression. "I am… sorry"

"Master Org, that is enough. Thank you" said Vincent. "Mest, you and Master Org get to the infirmary. Your injuries need to be looked at"

While Mest and Master Org were taken to the infirmary by Wendy and Lisanna, Mavis and Pendragon were conversing.

"Face… which means we need to figure out where it is and stop Tartaros from destroying the world"

"Suit yourself" said Pendragon. "I'm here to repay my debt."

"What debt?" asked Vincent, looking at Pendragon. Pendragon looked away from Vincent, not answering his question. He continued to talk to Mavis.

"Anyway, how are we going to stop Face from activating?"

"Lumen Histoire"

Laxus and Makarov looked at Mavis when she said those words. Pendragon looked confused.

"First, surely not…"

"We can't…"

"It has to be done. It is the only thing that can stop Face and Tartaros"

"Lumen Histoire? What is that?" asked Gray.

"Lumen Histoire is our greatest secret of Fairy Tail" As Mavis explained, all mages were listening to the First Master.

"Or we have another name about it. Fairy Heart"

"Fairy… Heart?" asked Gajeel, while keeping Levy close to him.

"It is our ultimate weapon, a weapon that is a source of infinite magic energy. With Fairy Heart, we can counteract the effects of Face, and keep the Tartaros Demons at bay"

All mages in the Guild Hall were shocked by this revelation. Not only they have a weapon that can stop Face, but it was also an infinite source of magic energy.

"Why didn't we use this against Devil's Eye 2 years ago?" asked Lucy, with a hint of anger in her voice. With Fairy Heart, maybe things might have come out differently between the war between Fairy Tail and Devil's Eye.

"As we explained, Fairy Heart is an infinite source of power. What would happen if someone with evil intent tries to get hold of it? We would have no plans to stop them" Mavis explained to Lucy.

Lucy nodded at that explanation.

"What do we do now?" asked Gray.

"We get ready for battle", said Mavis. "I am sorry, but this doesn't only involve us anymore. This involves everyone in the world now"

"Everyone" said Laxus. "We prepare for war"

All Fairy Tail mages roared.

"Vincent, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy" Laxus said as he was looking at them. "Go and warn the other Guilds. We will need their help in this"

"Got it" they all said.

"Each of you, form a team of three and set off. The sooner we can get ready, the better"

 **\- On the other side of the world -**

On a small remote island, one man was sitting down, looking up in the sky. He was wearing a black robe, with red eyes.

He was Zeref, the legendary Black Wizard.

"I sense another war is coming…." Said Zeref. He then sighed, looking at the ocean.

"I hope this will be the final war that will end me. Natsu… will it be you that will destroy me? Or will it be E.N.D?" as he said that, an evil smile started to show upon his face.

"This is going be fun"


End file.
